Body
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren and Levi finish training, and Levi's body looks so refined and muscular...


**Filling a request for starish6! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Amazing!" The corporal turned around at the sound of the shifter's voice behind him. They had both finished training for the day and were washing off the sweat and grime. Levi set the bucket down on the floor after dousing himself with the water. His hair was wet and so were his pants, but he would hang them to dry later. Eren reached over to him, a gentle hand on his arms and shoulders. Levi flinched slightly. "You're muscles are so defined!" The older male huffed. He wasn't sure why the boy was so intent on his body now when they've seen each other naked many times.

Eren's hands trailed from his arms to his stomach, feeling the muscles there. This was where Levi's problem started. Looking into bright green eyes, he could sense an innocence there that made him all the more frustrated. The corporal started to feel a little hot, and a little too restrained in his pants. Shifting a bit uncomfortably in his spot, dark eyes watched as the other admired him. "As expected of humanity's strongest!" He said with the cutest fucking smile that Levi couldn't fucking handle it anymore. Without wasting any time, he pushed the boy against the wall forcefully, a knee between his legs. The boy looked terrified.

"Fucking brat, touching me like you have no idea what it does to me." His voice was low and deep, a smirk playing gently on his lips. He raised his knee higher, rubbing the other a bit to watch his reaction. Eren's face was bright red and full of confusion. Perfect. Levi glanced around them quickly before practically smashing their lips together. There was a force behind him that made the boy wince and cry out, but it was muffled by the other's hot mouth. At first the boy didn't know how to react. He wasn't quite sure how to react to this kiss. It was different than all of the other times. Their kisses were chaste and sweet, not hinting at this sort of erotic act that they were engaged in at this very moment.

But Eren liked it, moaning into the other's mouth. He felt extremely lewd; he always harbored hidden desires for his superior, but never acted on them. He didn't think someone as worthless as him should be able to touch someone of such high standing in such an unprofessional way. When he was touching the corporal earlier he truly was just admiring his superior officer. Had he known that Levi would react like this he might not have done what he did. But what he was feeling wasn't regret; no it was ecstasy. To be kissed and touched by the man of his dreams was incredible, a sort of excitement surging through his veins.

When they pulled apart, their breaths were heavy and shallow, gazing into each other silently. They didn't need to speak for they conversed with their eyes. Eren whined slightly, cheeks extremely red as he wrapped his legs around the shorter male. Hands on his ass, Levi carried the teen inside into the nearest room. Thankfully it was empty, and he locked it behind him. He didn't want anyone interrupting his sweet time with the younger male. Setting Eren down on the table, he wasted no time in stripping his lower half. The straps took a while, looping it off of the green eyed teen's legs. A hand rested in between Eren's teeth, biting down to hide his moans. But it didn't do much when he felt a hot mouth around his throbbing length.

A surprised cry left the teen as Levi licked and sucked the other, hands massaging his thighs. He needed the teen to feel nothing but pleasure so that stretching him would be easier. He had used fingers before, but today he was going to get the real thing; Levi didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already did. As he sucked, he slipped two fingers inside the boy. He could feel him squirming, but the moaning was still ever present. The corporal fingers moved in a scissor motion, spreading him as much as he could. He thrust repeatedly, getting him used to the feeling. When he added a third, his fingers brushed against a spot that made Eren _moan._

That delicious sound pierced right through Levi and he couldn't help but take those fingers out so he could slip in the real thing. Spying some lotion that was sitting on another table, he quickly grabbed it and undid his own pants which were confining his suffocating member. He slicked himself up with the stuff lined himself up. "Relax Eren." The boy was still in a feverish state, panting from the pleasure he desired. His hands reached up for the older male, and Levi leaned down to kiss him as he thrust inside.

Being spread wide by the other male made Eren cry out, nails digging into the other's back. Once he started to move against him, he felt like his whole body was on fire. His fingers tingled with the blaze, toes curling as pleasure shot through him with each thrust. Levi's groans were low and throaty, an erotic sound that the teen wanted to hear over and over again. It was music to his ears, his eyes dancing with all of the feelings that seeped through his skin.

Eren's sweet voice pierced the older man's ears, urging him forward. The way the younger male clung to him, face red, eyes teary, mouth open, saliva ticking his chin…Levi didn't think he had the patience to go slow. His pace quickened, the sweetness pulling him in deep and squeezing all around him. At that point he didn't care if anyone heard them, though they were probably the only ones in the building unless his squad came back earlier than usual. Even if that was the case, all he cared about was the whimpering teen beneath him. But what surprised him was how the brunette screamed his name rather than his title. It set his whole body on fire.

Soon enough the boy's cries escalated in pitch and volume as he painted his torso in white, hot seed, Levi following soon after. Their bodies shook with the pleasure, clinging to each other as they both rode out their climax. Standing up, the man carried Eren in his arms and trudged them both to the baths, ignoring the fact that they were both dressed. They were going to take a bath anyway, so it was easier this way.

Letting out a soft sigh as his body submerged in the hot water, Eren relaxed and closed his eyes, subconsciously scooting closer to the older male. After a few moments Levi whacked the boy on the head with a bar of soap. Eren winced. "What the hell was that for, corporal?" He felt the soap touch his body, scrubbing his back.

"We came here to clean up, not relax." The older male growled, making sure every inch of the shifter was clean. Eren smirked.

"Corporal…" The man looked up from where he was scrubbing between the teen's legs. "If you keep touching me there, you'll only make me hard." He teased. Levi thought for a few moments before pushing the boy against the wall of the tub with a satisfied smirk.

"Well then, Jaeger, we should take care of that, right? It would be bad if you walked around with that suffocating in your uniform." But that was all Levi said before he smirked and got out of the tub, leaving a confused and very frustrated Eren alone in the tub.


End file.
